


Everything is Rent

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: NATM Rent AU for Steph [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe - RENT, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, NATM Secret Santa Gift 2015, Past Character Death, Past Drug Addiction, Triggers, You told me to fuck you up steph so I'm hoping to fuck you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky Daley worries about his father a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Rent

**Author's Note:**

> So you've guessed it! Steph is my recipient and I couldn't have asked for a better person to Secret Santa for! I love you Steph and you know how I would do anything to make you happy right?
> 
> Well now I'm hoping to make you sad with this series.
> 
> Merry fucking Christmas you little shit.
> 
> *confetti canon*

Nicky worries about his father a lot.

 

            Well, if your father were the once legendary rock star Lawrence Daley whom also happens to be an ex-junkie with a dead wife then anybody would be worried for him. He’s quieter these days, plucking on his guitar the same melody from Musetta’s Waltz and looking out the window like some tragic romance movie. He is handsome enough to be the leading man but too broken to maintain a relationship. He was merely 16 years old when his then girlfriend gave birth to their one and only son.

 

            He needs a relationship though.

 

            He desperately needs one.

 

            He never leaves the apartment except for picking up the mail downstairs. Even then he always picks a fight with Lance, their tenant, and he doesn’t leave for another few weeks. That’s another problem. Lance has been asking for the rent for weeks. As a film student who DJ’s clubs on the side for extra cash, he doesn’t exactly make a lot of money. His father also doesn’t earn any money since he’s, well, a has-been rock star. He won’t even take any other job.

 

            It’s only because he _can’t_ get a job.

 

            “I’m going to go help Jed with Oct’s show later tonight.”

 

            He got a grunt and another round of _Musetta’s Waltz_ on guitar as a response. Nicky resists the urge to roll his eyes at his father and slings his messenger bag over his shoulder. He places his beanie on his head before sighing exasperatedly. It’s times like these where he wishes his dad would at least _try_ for him. He knows he loves him but one day they’re going to be kicked out of the apartment and it’s not going to be pretty.

 

            “Dad?”

 

            This time it was Larry’s turn to sigh and he turns his head a little in acknowledgement. At least he’s trying now. He doesn’t know how long that would last. “Don’t forget to take your meds.” Then he is ignored again. He tosses the bottle of pills from the table next to him on to the couch and he waits for his dad to look at it before he dons his favorite scarf. “I’ll be back in a bit. See you later, dad. I love you.” A beat of silence passes before Larry says, “I love you.” back.

 

            Then he was in his head again.

 

            It’s progress.

 

            He doesn’t say anything else as he leaves. His tenant Lance does when he steps out of the apartment. “I expect the rent by next week, Daley.”

 

            Nicky doesn’t stop to acknowledge it.

**Author's Note:**

> It will get better don't worry. 3 out 5 fics in this series will not be so angst filled I promise :)


End file.
